


Batches Of Lovely Cupcakes

by APH_Wonderland



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Llamas with Hats (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APH_Wonderland/pseuds/APH_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llamas with Hats, ever heard of a crossover like this!?<br/>WELL NOW YOU CAN !!</p><p>Wonderland: You're Paul, my dears.<br/>Ollie, darling your Carl!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bloody Cupcakes

2p England(Oliver Kirkland) and (Country) (F/n) (L/n)

(Country): Oliver!!  
Why is a dead civilian in your house?! 

2p-England: Oh!  
Hey~  
How did he get here?

(Country): Ollliver!  
What did you do!?!

2p-England: Me?  
*Looks away and quickly looks back to him*  
I-I didn't do this.

(Country): Explain what happened Oliver!?

2p-England: I never seen him before in my life

(Country): Why did you kill this civilian, Oliver?!

2p-England: I do not kill people, poppet.  
That is-  
That is my least favorite thing to do.

(Country): Tell me Oliver, exactly what you were doing.  
Before I arrived?

2p-England: I was in the downstairs.

(Country): Okay.

2p-England: I was sitting in my living room.

(Country): Yes?

2p-England: Reading my cook book.

(Country): Go on.

2p-England: And this guy walked in.

(Country): Okay.

2p-England: I walked up to him.

(Country): Yes?

2p-England: And I..  
Stabbed thirty seven times in the chest.

(Country): O.O  
Ollliver, that kills people

2p-England: Oh I did not know that.  
By the way, have a cupcake, Poppet~

(Country): How could you not know?!  
*Takes the cupcake and eat it*

2p-England: Oh I guess in the wrong here.  
I suck.

(Country): Why is he missing his insides?

2p-England: What's that poppet?

(Country): His insides.  
What why, are they cut off?

2p-England: I kinda mixed them up in the cupcake batter and baked them.  
For you, Poppet~

(Country): O.O  
Olliver.

2p-England: Well I love baking, and when you own a bakery.

(Country): That still doesn't explain why on earth, you would do that.

2p-England: I am a baker.  
Give me a break!

(Country): Ollliver!

2p-England: My heart was beating 

(Country): Oliver!

2p-England: That only cupcakes and your love would satisfy.

(Country): What is wron-  
Wait...  
Did you confess to me, Oliver?!

2p-England: Well I kill people and bake them to cupcakes.  
That's-  
That's two things and yes I did, poppet.

(Country): [Comment what would happen]


	2. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: DON DON DONDON DON DONDONNNNN!!!
> 
> Wonderland: *Sweatdrops*  
> Er...  
> What is happening, my dear author?
> 
> A/N: A WEDDING!  
> And your in it !
> 
> Wonderland: That's..  
> Lovely, my dear!
> 
> A/N: Now go in and get ready!  
> THE SHOW IS ABOUT TO START!!

[(Your Country)'s POV]

After a few dates, baking cupcakes with the secret ingredient and kisses shared with each other.  
He finally proposed to me with a silver ring, of course it surprised me.  
When I almost accidentally ate the ring because he presented me, the ring in the middle of a metal tray of (Fav. Color) frosted (Favorite Type) cupcakes.  
The weird thing is I could have known not to eat it, but I thought it was just a special decoration.  
Thankfully, Oliver came back with the tea and stopped me from swallowing the ring with it.  
He explained why and he proposed to you on the spot.  
(Your Reaction) 

[A/N; For I cannot explain how you would feel to your lover's engagement]

[2 Weeks Before The Wedding]

Oliver told me, that we're going to have a visitor, which is his cousin, Wonderland, or Rose M. Gottschalk.  
He explained that we needed her support for our wedding, by telling her my true feelings about him.  
I blushed in embarrassment, but if it's the only way, then I'll do it!  
She arrived at the door with cupcakes to share with us.  
She looks beautiful, kind and she has nice British accent.  
How hard can it be to gain her support?  
She quickly sets up tea table outside of Oliver's yard, with ease.

Which amazed me, as I blinked and Boom! the table was set beautifully and nice chairs.  
[Looks like this https://www.pinterest.com/explore/outdoor-tea-parties/]  
"How did she do that?" I whispered to Oliver with curiosity appeared on my (Skin Color) face.  
"She's Wonderland of course, just like that story, that you used to read when you were a child, Love." Oliver smiled.  
We sat down, as Rose became the hostess of this tea party and pours the tea into the China teacups.  
I remember Oliver explaining more about her, that she's a 1P and 2P.  
Lives with his 1P, Arthur Kirkland, also her cousin and Arthur is a bad cook.  
A Reaallly Bad cook, or baker because the outcomes each person, who ate it got really sick.

I was afraid, that she is like Arthur.  
I slowly picked up the cupcake with my (Left, Or Right?) hand and bit into the blue layer of frosting to the (Favorite Type) hidden layer.  
My (Eye Color) eyes widen with surprise.  
It wasn't bad at all, it's might even be better then Oliver's, but you can't replace his homemade cupcakes.  
The difference between the two was, Oliver made them with love towards me and her's...  
Well, was made to...  
Ugh! I thought frustrated in my mind.

Nevermind, it's hard to explain about Rose's it's so perfect!  
Literally it's glitters with perfection, as it screams out of glorious shine!  
Well I have to do this!  
"Hello Miss Wonderland?" I asked her.  
"You can call me Rose, if you want, Miss. (L/n) dear.  
"But, anyways, what is it that you wanted to ask me?" She replied  
"Oh uh..." I started and Oliver nods to continue.  
"I love Oliver with all my heart and  
(Continue Confession of how you feel about him and also about needing support to hold a wedding)

She congratulated us, for our engagement and I replied with smile.  
"Alright, then Miss. soon to be my cousin in law and Mrs. Kirkland I accept to support the funds and everything."~ She said joyfully.  
I immediately hugged her and rapidly thanked her for agreeing to support and hosting the wedding for us.  
She smiles, "I'm happy that my dearest cousin, has found someone who loves him, just the way he is."  
"I'm thankful, that your helping me pay for our wedding and everything else."  
"And I'm sorry that, I'm making it so sudden for you." Oliver said cheerfully.  
"No, it's fine Oliver."  
"I'm happy to help you."  
"So let's begin talking about how the place will be theme like." She replied.

We begin talking about it with Rose...

[The Wedding Day!] (Your Pov)

I'm excited the day has arrived, Rose drove us to Castle Howard, North Yorkshire and lead us to our own changing rooms in the magnificent Castle.  
I felt like I was in my own fairytale, where I can imagine that I am Princess (Full Name) Of (Your Country).  
Will soon wed Prince Oliver Kirkland of England, to bring these two kingdoms and royals together!  
Rose came back from helping Oliver getting ready and helped me in my (Color) (Type) wedding dress.  
She began combing and asked what I want my hair to be done.  
I wanted it to be (Braided/bun/ Let down/ etc.) and she nods understanding.  
As her pale hands came in contact with my (Length), (Type) strands of  
(Hair Color) tufts.

She made it into a (Braided/bun/ Let down/ etc.), finishing off with a (Wedding veil, or an accessory).  
I'm amazed on how talented she is and wonder what else she can, or can't do?  
She snapped her fingers and Poof she was wearing a bridesmaid dress.  
She handed me a bouquet of (Favorite Flowers), which I kindly accepted from her grasps.  
She said I could wait in the room, until she comes back and tells me it's time for me to go.  
She left me with (Entertainment).

[Oliver's POV]

My dearest Rose arrived to help me welcome the guests, which somehow all the 1ps and 2ps countries aren't fighting with each other.  
I'm glad that they all attend my wedding with the love of my life!  
When everyone went inside the chapel and sat down in the benches decorated with baby blue ribbons and (Fav Flowers).  
Everyone was wearing formal wear, I wonder how Rose made every agree to be civil and come?  
I'm surprised my boys are even wearing a tux, well more likely I'm more surprised Allen, then Matthieu.  
Matthieu with Rose, so he better not brake her precious heart because it's very fragile compare to other ladies he use to play with.  
I'm really nervous, I looked around at my best men, Matthieu, Allen and Francois. 

If Rose was a man, she would be my best man standing next to me.  
The Bridesmaids, Rose, (Friend 1) and (Friend 2).  
Rose came back five minutes later for the music to begin the wedding.  
My lovely and beautiful bride made her appearance with her (Guardian Country; Like Spain is Romano's).  
The Wendy and Scarlett were tossing (Flower) petals in the air behind the bride with (guardian country).  
Peter and Paul carried the rings with the flowers girls.  
Leading her next to me in the front of the room, the mixed colors of the countries' and Nations' were on us.

The priest began to talk which sounded familiar and finally began for our vows.

"I, Oliver Kirkland, the other side of England, take you, (Full Name) the (Country), to be my beloved wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life." I smiled at her.

"I, (Full Name) the (Country), take Oliver Kirkland, the other side of England, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." She smiled back to me.

"Now under the house of Doistu, I declare you husband and wife.  
Now, you may now kiss the bride." The priest proclaimed.

"Wait.."  
"What!?" We exclaimed, as we looked closely at the priest.  
It was Feliciano...  
In the priest's clothing and hat.  
Ludwig angrily dragged Feliciano, down from the stand and back to the benches.  
"Well that's said, I will take over the priest's place." Rose announced, moving to where the priest of Doitsu originally stood.  
Until the true house of Doitsu took him away.  
"Are you even legalized?" A few countries/Nations question her.  
"Of course I am, I wouldn't have claim profession, I couldn't do, right?" She responded, while the other questions of what she could do and can't in their mind.

"Now under the house of England, I declare you husband and wife.  
Now, you may now kiss the bride." The legalized priest? proclaimed.

We kissed, as the everyone applauded and we began the after party.  
Then, my new Mrs.Kirkland, went aboard our honeymoon on the cruise ship sailing in the ocean.


	3. Honeymoon

2p England(Oliver Kirkland) and (Country) (F/n) (L/n)

(Country): O-Oliver!!  
What on Earth was that?u

2p-England: Oh, I'm not sure what your talking about, Love?

(Country): You sunk an entire cruise ship, Oliver...

2p-England: Uh.  
Uh are sure because I'll be sure to remember something like that..

(Country): I saw you shoot an harpoon at the captain's  
face, Oliver.

2p-England: That sounds like a dangerous idea and it's not even my style, love.

(Country): I saw you pushing children off the side of the ship.

2p-England: That sounds horrifying to see.

(Country): I saw you making out with the ice sculpture.

2p-England: Well thank god, that the children weren't on board  
to see that.

(Country): Uh...  
Oliver...  
Why is the life boat all read and sticky? 

2p-England: Well I guess you can say it's red and sticky, love.

(Country): Oliver..  
What are we standing in?

2p-England: Would you believe it's strawberry ice cream cupcakes?

(Country): No.  
I wouldn't believe that...

2p-England: Melted jellybeans?

(Country): No.

2p-England: Boat nectar.

(Country): No..

2p-England: Some of God's tears.

(Country): No...   
Tell me the truth Oliver.

2p-England: Fine.  
It's the lovely elderly couple from 2B.

(Country): Ooliver!

2p-England: Because they stole all the crescent rolls and my precious cupcakes.

(Country): I can't believe what I'm hearing!  
You could've been able to make new ones!

2p-England: I will not apologize for the art of baking.

(Country): Where are the other lifeboats?!

2p-England: Woah!  
You won the prize!  
I didn't even notice that!

(Country): Where are other life boats, Oliver?!

2p-England: Looking at the dejectory of the moon and the sun.  
Probably at the bottom of the ocean.  
I stabbed lots of holes in them.

(Country): Oooliver!

2p-England: I have a problem.  
I have a serious problem.

(Country): You are just terrible today!

2p-England: Shhh.  
Do you hear that?

[The Ocean smooth thrashing currents]

2p-England: That's the sound of forgiveness. 

(Country): That's the sound of people drowning, Oliver.

2p-England: That is what the sound of forgiveness sound like.  
screaming and silence.

(Country): *Turn their back on him kinda upset*  
...

2p-England: Am I not what, who you fell for?

(Country): ...   
*Ignores him*

2p-England: I'm sorry poppet.  
*Hugs from behind*  
Will ever forgive a cold hearted baker/ killer like me?

(Country): ...  
*Think about it...*  
Fine.

2p-England: Oh Thank you, Love!  
*Dives in for a kiss*

(Country): Wait!  
*Stops him*

2p-England: What is it?

(Country): We're on the same side of the boat..  
How are we still on the boat...

2p-England: Oh because you haven't noticed we aren't on the life boat anymore.

[On a helicopter; Somehow...]

(Country): What How!?!

2p-England: *Points to the pilot*

(Country): *Goes in and looks at the pilot and become surprised*  
OuO

2p-England: Thanks for the lift...  
Rose.

[The Pilot turns around to reveal itself]

Wonderland: Hello, my dears!~

(Country): Rose!?!  
What!?  
How?!

Wonderland: Hello again, you two.  
*Smiles*

(Country): We're you in this plot, Rose?!

Wonderland: Not really...  
But well done Oliver, dear.

2p-England: Thank you, Rose.

(Country): Wait what do you mean good job?!  
He murdered everyone in the cruise ship!

Wonderland: Well...  
*Looks at Oliver*

2p-England: *Nods*

Wonderland: Alright, I'll explain, Miss. (Country).   
*Seriously*  
Oliver, is an secret Agent.

To Be Continued..?


	4. Secrets Revealed!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: YOU JUST LEARNT A SECRET OF OLLIE HERE!
> 
> Wonderland: I would like to apologize of ruining your honeymoon, my dears.

2p England(Oliver Kirkland) and (Country) (F/n) (L/n)

[In a demolished building with a few sparks of flames flickering near]

(Country): Olliver!  
We're supposed to be on our honeymoon. 

2p England: I don't know about you, love.  
I'm having a wonderful time.

(Country): You doubled the South American Government, Oliver.

2p England: The people have spoken.  
Le vow the resistance.  
*In some bad French accent*

(Country): You pushed the resistance leader, into a giant fan. 

2p England: He was a traitor and a scoundrel.  
Plus he's on my kill list for my dear poppet (Wonderland).

(Country): He was trying to stop you from pushing other people into a giant fan.

A Random civilian: *A Foot kick from their stomach and killed them on the spot*

2p England: Ooh.  
It's a foot.  
It appears that they swallowed an entire person.

(Country): Was that where the hotel bartender went?  
*Looks at Oliver suspiciously*

2p England: Well no wonder my Mojito is taking to long.

(Country): That was horrifying and worst because it defines cannibalism, Oliver!  
Their mouth unhinged like a snake because of you!

2p England: Wow that sounds pretty amazing, right love?

(Country): I still can't why I loved and married a killer...

2p England: That hurt my feeling, love.  
Now we're both in the wrong.

(Country): I want-a go home.  
We're leaving.

2p England: In that case I should probably mention that I filled our luggage with orphan meat.

(Country): Wha?!  
What!?

2p England: Well I'm building a meat dragon, to dedicate to you and not any meat will do.

(Country): You know what.  
Forget it.  
I'm not even shocked anymore.

2p England: Ah.  
That's no fun.

(Country): This is the norms for you, Oliver.

2p England: Well I have to try harder to for you, love.  
Next time.

(Country): Please don't.

2p England: I feel like, I been issued a challenge.

(Country): Ooliver!

2p England: It's too late now you.  
You...

(Country): You?

2p England: I totally forgotten you name.

(Country): We know each other for three years and we're married!  
Oliver!

2p England: And what an impression you made.

(Country): My name is (Y/n) (L/n)

2p England: What?

(Country): I said my name is (Y/n)

2p England: Oh, I thought you were a man.

(Country): Why would you think that.

2p England: Cause the way you wear.

{(Country) doesn't really wear dresses, or anything girly only on occasions like her wedding}

2p England: Are you sure?

(Country): Of course I'm sure.

2p England: Well...  
If you excuse me I have pictures to delete from my computer, my laptop, my Facebook, my cloud, my Twitter, my Deviant account, my tumblr and my other social accounts.

(Country): What!? O.O  
Ugh..  
How did I even agree in the first place...  
Oh...

{Rewind to Helicopter ride}

Wonderland: Well...  
*Looks at Oliver*

2p-England: *Nods*

Wonderland: Alright, I'll explain, Miss. (Country).   
*Seriously*  
Oliver, is an secret Agent.

(Country): *Begins laughing*  
You must be joking, good one Miss Wonderland.

[(Country) Continues to laugh, which filled in the empty cold distant between them]

Wonderland & 2p England: *Looks at each other and back at (Country) with confusion*

(Country): *Somehow notices the tension and stops laughing*  
You're really serious, Miss Wonderland...

Wonderland: Yes I am, (Country).  
I am the the mission assigner for Oliver, here.

(Country): Wow...  
I can't believe he's a agent and he I thought he was cannibal and a cold blood baker.

Wonderland: That's his side, or undercover job a bakery owner slash baker, isn't that right, Oliver?

2p England: Yup~

(Country): So what about the massacre on the cruise?

Wonderland: Well it was his mission, to make sure no one survives.

(Country): What?!  
Why?!

Wonderland: Because all those people are a most wanted Mafia family and most known, as ruthless killers.  
They're more dangerous, then Oliver here.  
So they challenged the bloody England on little killing spree contest.  
Abit likely, the mafia defends while Oliver Strikes, but the challenge was on stake, as well.  
Miss (Country).

(Country): What was on stake?

Wonderland: You.  
He was protecting you, dear.  
He distracted you from few that ivailable strikes.

(Country): Oh...  
I didn't know...  
But why was I dragged into this mission, anyways.

Wonderland: To test you, but we'll see how you do in South American's Rebellion.

2p England: Yes~  
A Mission!  
With my love~

Wonderland: Anyways we're here.

{Return to Building}

(Country): Oh


	5. Strolling Peacefully?

[At a Park]

(Country): Olliver!  
I know you done something!

(2p-England): What ever do you mean, Love?  
*Smiles*

(Country): I know you done something.  
It's a lovely day out and we're having a good time.  
For once what have you done?

(2p-England): *Sassily Gasps*  
You must mistaken me for a scoundrel, love.

(Country): Olliver.

(2p-England): I am a respected member of the community.  
To even insinuate.

(Country): Okay Oliver.  
So what did you do today?

(2p-England): Well let's see.  
I washed your (Vechicle), Love.

(Country): Uh-huh.  
You are sweet, Ollie!

(2p-England): Made a donation to the local Girl Scout troops.

(Country): Uh-huh.

(2p-England): I returned your overdued (Borrowed Item) at (Returning Place). 

(Country): Sure and I can't believe you found it for me, I thought I lost it.

(2p-England): Hmm...  
*Thinking*   
I stepped on the poor ladybug by accident, of course.  
Andd...  
I baked some cupcakes for our neighbor, (Insert Random Name).  
I believe that all I did, love.  
Done.

(Country): That's it?  
*Arching an eyebrow*

(2p-England): That it.

[Suddenly a rip between them appear showing the time rip.]  
{God Oliver! The Doctor wouldn't be happy about this!}

(2p-England): Ohh!

(Country): OLLIVER!!!  
WHAT IS THAT!?!  
*Panics*

(2p-England): I may..  
have forgotten one of my activities.

(Country): Olliver!

(2p-England): I apologize that was wrong of me to forget.

(Country): Explain, Olliver.

(2p-England): Well from here it looks like a weather balloon.

(Country): I am not in the mood for this, Olliver.

(2p-England): I think it's just a lens flare and some dust.

(Country): Just tell me, Oliver!  
*Frustrated*

(2p-England): I may have created a crack in space time.  
Through which to collect millions of baby hands.

[Silence of Judgement]

(Country): Huh...

(2p-England): What do you mean?  
Huh?

(Country): I think I was expecting worse.

(2p-England): Pff.  
Worse?  
But this is crazy, Love!

(Country): I know.  
But the last with the nuke and faces...

(2p-England): Come on look that this.  
How did I even do this?  
{Huh.. Maybe he's the Doctor...! Nope...}

(Country): I don't understand how, or why you even do anything that is not from Rose! 

(2p-England): Do you know what it feels like Oliver, now.  
It hurt, but not as much as the babies.  
But it hurts.

(Country): Uh...  
Olliver...

(2p-England): What is, love?

(Country): Why are only hands of white babies?

(2p-England): Well you know.  
Whitey gotta pay.

(Country): Ah.

(2p-England): The payment is baby hands.

(Country): €_€....  
*Sighs and Facepalms*  
'What am I going to do with you, Ollie...'

 

[Walking back home with Oliver]

 

To Be Continued...


End file.
